Challenge Response
by fangirlmaylin
Summary: This story is in response to BloodRed W5olf15's challenge. Unfortunately it's not yaoi or slash but I hope yall like it. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to Akira Amano and Bisco Hatori.

Yoshio Ootori looked down at the baby that had killed his wife. With a sneer he looked at his next youngest Kyōya, "Take care of your little brother." Kyōya silently looked at the bundle in his arms, "What is his name father?" Yoshio looked down at his two youngest children with thinly veiled disgust. "You name him, I could care less what he is called." With that Yoshio walked to the door and slammed it shut. Kyōya stared at the closed door for a minute before looking at his little brother. With a small smile he told his now squirming baby brother, "You're name will be Hibari." The newly named Hibari simply stared at his big brother and gurgled happily.

~Timeskip Five Years~

Fuyumi, Kyōya, and their two brothers watched in silence as their father berated their baby brother Hibari. "You are nothing but a waste of space that killed his own mother," Yoshio told his son with a cold, silent poison. Hibari simply glared at his so called father with chilly gray eyes and withstood the abuse. After a few seconds of staring at each other, the showdown ended with Hibari bitterly smirking at the man who helped create him. He opened his mouth and responded with as much venom, "If you do not want me here, then I shall not burden you ever again." With a final smirk Hibari turned and walked out of the room with his siblings looking at him in awe as he disobeyed their father. Yoshio was too busy glaring at the door where Hibari had left to notice Kyōya and Fuyumi sneak out after Hibari. Once they were farther from their fathers office Fuyumi ran towards Hibari's room. Kyōya sighed but followed in a slightly faster manner. He arrived to see Fuyumi frantically begging Hibari to stay. "Please Hiba-kun don't leave! Ignore what Father said! We don't blame you for her death, we love you!" Hibari gave her a small, sad smile. "Yumi-nee I can't stay here anymore. If I stay I don't know what I would be capable of doing." Kyōya stepped into the room and silently helped Hibari put up his clothes and belongings. Fuyumi sobbed but knelt next to her brothers and assisted them. It did not take long for Hibari to gather all of his stuff into a bag with their help. Slowly and somberly they walked towards the door. Hibari walked out to the waiting car and let the driver put up all of his sruff. He turned around and hugged his weeping sister and stoic brother. "T-take care of yourself Hiba-kun," Fuyumi said while trying to smile at her little brother. Kyōya simply gave Hibari a phone and said, "I've already put mine and Fuyumi's phone numbers in there. You will call us every day." Hibari smiled slightly at his big sister and brother, "I promise." He opened the car door and glanced up at the house. Hibari saw his father and two other brothers looking out from the window. He smirked and flipped the bird at them. Kyōya and Fuyumi watched silently as Hibari went past their mansion's gates and out of their live. Fuyumi staggered slowly into the house. Kyōya looked up at his father and brothers and glared at them. _One day Father you will pay for running Hibari out of this house._ Slowly Kyōya turned around and walked stiffly into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own either Ouran High School Host Club or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. They belong to Bisco Hatori and Akira Amano respectively.

Hibari lay on top of Namimori Middle School as he normally did. He lay there looking at the afternoon sky and thought about the family he had left eleven years ago. His peace was disturbed when a group of students barged out onto the roof.

"Gah! Shut up you baseball freak!"

"Ha ha ha okay Goku-chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

"U-um maybe we should be quiet."

"Of course Juudaime!"

"Okay Tsuna-san."

"I HAVE ARRIVED TO THE EXTREME!"

Hibari got up with a snark and pulled out his tonfas. "For disturbing my peace, I will bite you to death."

Tsuna's face became pale within seconds and he started to shiver in panic. Gokudera pulled out some of his dynamite and glowered at the prefect. Yamamoto and Ryohei simply smiled as if nothing was wrong. All they saw was a black blur that was coming right at them. Everyone within the school could hear the tortured screams of people being disciplined. _May Kami accept the souls of those that disturb Hibari-san._

~Meanwhile at Ouran High School inside of the Third Music Room~

The Host Club was once again entertaining the young ladies of Ouran when suddenly the doors burst open to reveal an excited Fuyumi Ootori. She ran so fast towards her brother that they all saw an after-image of her at the door. She tackled Kyōya with a hug and chattered excitedly for a while.

Kyōya sighed before asking, "Why are you disturbing the Host Club Fuyumi?"

"Oh Kyōya! We found him!"

The other members of the Host Club and the female students all watched in awe as the cold Dark Prince stared dumbly at his sister. They had never seen him display any other facial expression besides anger, evil calculated manipulation, and blank nothingness.

"Where is he!"

Fuyumi smiled gently at her little brother, "He's in a town only a few miles from here called Namimori."

Kyōya regained his cold looks and turned to the people within the room.

"I apologize but I cannot remain here today."

Tamaki, who had been waiting patiently, burst out at that statement.

"Why! Mom cannot leave Dad alone! What is so important that you have to leave early."

Kyōya smirked coldly at his friend and said, "My little brother."

The others looked shocked at the statement that came out of his mouth before he turned around and left. Fuyumi smiled warmly at them before they exploded in questions.

Kaoru and Hikaru asked simultaneously, "You have another younger brother?"

Hunny asked quietly, "Why didn't he tell us."

Mori just put his hand on Hunny's shoulder.

Haruhi said firmly, "If he didn't tell us it was probably for a reason."

Tamaki had gone to his dark corner and was growing mushrooms.

Fuyumi smiled and said gently, "We had a younger brother who Kyōya named Hibari. Father hated and blamed Hibari for killing our mother. She died while giving birth to Hibari but only Kyōya and I knew that mom had been really sick while pregnant with Hibari. Anyways ten years ago today Hibari got int a big argument with Father and left home. He promised that he would keep in contact with us, but he never did. Kyōya had given him a phone that could be tracked anywhere no matter if it was dead, turned off, or smashed. Somehow Hibari found a way to disappear off any of our grids even with the phone. We have been searching for him for a long time and now we have finally found him!"

The Host members just sat and watched her and the girls that had been there all were wiping tears off their eyes.

~Meanwhile in a Limo~

Kyōya sat in the car researching the Hospital record that had allowed Fuyumi to find their little brother. He smirked as he read the name his brother had given himself. Hibari Kyouya. He sighed heavily as he noticed the amount of time Hibari spent at the Hospital for illnesses and wounds.

"Apparently Mother passed on her weak immune system to you. What have you been up to that you would be brought in for so many wounds?" mumbled Kyōya.

With a sigh he exited from the hospital's records and moved to his Father's company.

With a dark chuckle he said, "Soon Father I will make you pay for what you did."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own either Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Ouran High School Host Club. They belong to Akira Amano & Bisco Hatori.

Uh I realize that Hibari and Kyōya are slightly OOC but I think it's okay right?

Kyōya sat in the limo simply looking up at the school that supposedly held his little brother. The driver silently looked at the young master from the rearview mirror. Finally Kyōya sighed and signaled the driver to open the door for him.

"I'll call you when I'm done."

"Very well young master."

Kyōya walked past the gated of the school as the driver took the car back to the Ootori Manor. He was so distracted with thoughts of his brother that he didn't notice the shadow above him.

~Moments before Kyōya walked in~

Hibari growled at the car that had caused such a commotion among the students. He had been napping in the Discipline Committee's room when Kusakabe burst in.

"Hibari-sama there is a strange vehicle parked outside the school gates."

Hibari glared at his subordinate, "You woke me up for a strange vehicle."

Kusakabe gulped at the death glare, "W-well it's distracting the students and the teachers can't get them to pay attention to the lessons."

Finally Hibari saw a figure step out of the car and walk past the gates. Hibari grinned sadistically. _Prey_. He lept out of the window wielding his tonfas.

Hibari vaguely heard some of the students say, "Hey isn't that the Ouran school uniform."

Kyōya heard the horrified gasps of "Oh no it's Hibari-san!" from the nosy students. Kyōya looked around him but didn't see anyone. Then he looked up in time to see the metallic glint of tonfas. Kyōya brought up his reenforced steel clipboard and blocked the tonfas. **Clang! Clang!** Hibari smirked at the intruder that was fighting him equally blow for blow. Hibari increased his attacks with vigor and became more vicious. All of the students watched as the boy from Ouran fight their prefect with ease. They watched in awe as the stranger managed to not only disarm Hibari but also pin the prefect down after almost four minutes of struggling. Hibari could not believe that he had been beaten by the intruder. He glared at the older boy pinning him down. All Hibari could see was the intruder's glasses glinting evilly and the smirk.

The strange intruder asked in an amused tone, "Did you really think you could beat me Hibari?"

"How do you know my name?" demanded Hibari.

Kyōya frowned and said, "It hurts that you don't remember me Hiba-kun."

Hibari growled ferally, "Don't call me that!"

Kyōya smirked, "Why shouldn't I? You used to let Fuyumi call you that."

Hibari looked up at the boy above him with shock running along his features. The students and now teachers watching gasped in astonishment.

"K-kyōya-nii?"

Kyōya smiled gently before getting up and pulling his little brother up into a warm hug.

"Yes Hibari it's me. I've come to take you home."

Hibari froze at those words and looked up at his slightly taller brother. He sighed before looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry Kyōya but I can't," mumbled Hibari.

Hibari turned around, gathered his tonfas, and walked quickly into the school. He didn't notice Kyōya's sad smile.

"Don't worry Hibari. I'll come back when everything's better at home. I'll keep coming back until you come back home to me and Fuyumi."


	4. Chapter 4

I own neither Ouran High School Host Club or Katekyo Hitman Reborn as my name is neither Bisco Hatori or Akira Amano.

So this will probably be the last chapter I put up for the story because I'm using a school laptop. So since school is almost over for the year I have to turn in my laptop. TT_TT Nonetheless I leave yall with Chapter 4 of my humble story.

P.S to BloodRed W5olf15. Feel free to use my idea if you so wish to. I'd really love to read it, especially if it's yaoi! :)

~Back at Ouran~

Kyōya had been gone for almost an hour and Fuyumi sat watching in amusement the funny face that her brother's host club members were making.

Finally Hunny spoke up, "Why isn't your little brother living with you and Kyo-chan? And why isn't he at Ouran?"

Fuyumi frowned slightly, "Well, Father never really like Hibari and always berated him. Hibari was a strong boy but he didn't want to do something he would regret towards Father. So about eleven years ago he left home. Hibari had promised to stay in contact with us but he never did. Recently I had been going over the patient records of all the hospitals owned by the Ootori Family when I came upon the name Hibari Kyoya and..."

Haruhi jumped up and interrupted Fuyumi, "Wait a minute! Are you talking about THE Hibari Kyoya from Namimori!"

Fuyumi hesitatingly said, "Y-yes. Why?"

The Host Club and Fuyumi watched nervously as Haruhi started hyperventilating. Hibari walked into the music room to find this scene.

Fuyumi asked excitedly, "Do you know my little brother?"

Haruhi answered hysterically, "Who doesn't! Hibari Kyoya rules the whole town of Namimori with his iron tonfas. He actually defeated fifty thugs in under thirty minutes. Plus there's a rumor that he's in the mafia!"

Fuyumi and the Host Club, minus the once again hyperventilating Haruhi, were startled from their horrified thoughts when they heard Kyōya chuckle.

"That explains a lot."

Kyōya walked calmly to his desk and pulled out his laptop. The other occupants of the room watched flabbergasted as he simply started typing as if he hadn't just learned that his little brother was in the mafia. Their minds soon began to create what they imagined Kyōya's brother looked like based on the information they had just received.

Hikaru and Kaoru both imagined a younger version of Kyōya with an even scarier glare holding a bloody lead pipe and wearing a torn and bloody clothes.

Hunny started to imagine a scary, younger looking Kyōya when he thought of the cake waiting for him at home.

Mori thought of a boy with black hair and eyes beating up a crowd of muscled thugs.

Fuyumi imagined her little Hiba-kun all bruised and bloody.

Tamaki imagined a boy that was a mix of Kyōya and Kasanoda.

Throughout Ouran a shrill, girly shout of terror echoed from the Third Music Room.

~Back to Namimori~

Hibari was back in the DC's room when suddenly the lead herbivore and his subordinate herbivores barged in.

Tsuna nervously asked, "Um Hibari-san. Uh who was that person that came here?"

When Hibari didn't answer Gokudera yelled, "Answer the Juudaime!"

Hibari glared before turning his chair towards the window.

"That was my older brother."

Tsuna and his guardians were shocked.

"Eh!"


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers (if there are any),

This isn't a new chapter.

This is a notice that I am putting my story up for adoption for the following two reasons:

1.) I will have no access to the internet at all for at least two months maybe.

2.) I have run out of ideas for this story.

Now before anybody starts yelling at me, yes I know that I promised to write this story but I feel bad making people wait to read my story and not having anything to write.

I know very well that I hate people just discontinuing stories, I know this makes me a hypocrite, however I cannot do this story justice.

Hence I am putting it up for adoption.

Please adopt it.

If you do please tell me so that nobody gets confused.

Thanks,

Fangirl Maylin.


End file.
